


through the glass

by Bayerngirl19



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Just smut, M/M, Mirrors, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:51:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2282484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayerngirl19/pseuds/Bayerngirl19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mario watches Marco fuck him through the mirror sending him into instant orgasm</p>
            </blockquote>





	through the glass

Mario looked up as he heard the click of the bathroom door open and Marco walked out his hair wet, water droplets running down his pale chest and nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. Mario's mouth fell open making Marco laugh.  
“come on Mario it's not like you haven't seen me like this before” Marco said the kissing Mario on the top of his head.  
“But I want-” Mario started then decided against it.  
“you want what sunny?” Marco knew what Mario wanted, Mario was just shy about saying the words to Marco.  
“Want you to-” Mario glanced up at Marco then quickly shot it back down when Marco had caught him looking.  
“go on Mario, two more words and you get your wish”   
“fuck me” Mario blushed   
The words sent a jolt down to Marco's cock, Mario had barely finished the sentence when Marco had stepped the three steps towards him and smashed their mouths together, instantly shoving his tongue into Mario's mouth and exploring the area, Mario tasted like apple but to Marco it tasted more heavenly, Marco broke the kiss and pulled Mario's shirt over his head. Mario was sat on the edge of the bed Marco pushed him back and straddled his hips gripping Mario's nipple with his thumb and finger just gently rolling the tiny numb, Mario let out a soft whimper as Marco squeezed it then dropping it leaving it red and stinging. Marco lifted his hips and put his hands in the waist band of Mario's jeans and boxers and pulled them down together leaving them at his ankles so Mario can kick them off. Marco ignored Mario's dick all together and stood up and pressing his own half erect cock against Mario's lips and pushed in, snapping up his hips and letting it hit the back of his throat, Marco put his hands in Mario's hair feeling the softness of it with his finger tips then gripping a handful of it and pushing Mario's face into his crotch and began to thrust up into Mario's hot wet wiling mouth, Marco thrust in a couple of times so deep he was nearly chocking Mario then pulled off smearing pre cum one Mario's lips who just licked it off and swallowed it. 

“dirty boy” Marco laughed   
“I can't get rid of it can I?” Mario whined   
Marco glanced down to Mario's cock and saw he was already hard “Hard without even being touched” Marco raised an eyebrow   
“you know what you do to me Marco, please”   
“please?”  
“Stop making me say it” 

Marco reached over Mario's shoulder to the night stand and retrieves a small bottle of lotion, poring a minimal amount on his fingers and bringing them down to mario's hole ghosting around the area for a couple of seconds then slamming two fingers at once shocking a groan from Mario as he arched his back away from the bed, Marco laughed and began to fuck him with the digits, the do this so often Mario doesn't really need any preparation, according to Mario he doesn't need any but that's not a risk Marco is willing to take he would never forgive himself if he ended up hurting Mario. Marco slammed into him one last time then withdrew his fingers patting Mario on his hip “come on sunny on your hands and knees” Mario did as he was told and rolled over pushing himself onto his hands and knees almost straight away he felt Marco behind him. Marco put his hands on Mario's hips and pressed the head of his hard cock against Mario's hole, Marco thrusts in, in one swift thrust giving Mario a couple of seconds to adjust then he pulled all the way out and slammed back in, he did this twice more than started to pound into to Mario with quick shallow thrusts not giving Mario any pleasure at all, as Marco continued to thrust he sped up just that little bit more and went deeper almost hitting Mario's prostate but not quite frustrating Mario he wanted to cum so badly but it's not going to happen when Mario's not hitting his prostate or not touching his cock. Marco stopped for a couple of seconds and brought his arms around Mario's waist and pulled him up so Mario's back was now pressed against Marco's chest his cock still deep inside the younger man's ass he snapped up his hips and hit Mario's prostate making his eyes clench shut in pure pleasure. Marco stands up and moves them both to the other side of the bed in front of a large mirror. Marco stalled for one second to look at the reflection in the mirror Mario's flushed face his eyes still clenched tightly together. Marco pressed his lips on Mario's neck as he started to thrust up into him again this time hitting his prostate with every thrust, Marco continued to pepper kisses up Mario's neck as he pounded into the younger man, Marco glanced up at the reflection noticing Mario's eyes were still closed Marco pressed his lips to Mario's ear “open your eyes” Mario did as he was told instantly, Mario gasped as Marco used this moment to send three rapid thrust into his body, Mario moaned the reflection of Marco fucking him was pure bliss, Mario gasped as he came untouched, Marco clenched tighter to the exhausted body in front of him “did you like what you saw?” Marco laughed as Mario blushed embarrassed. “It's ok” Marco soothed as he laid Mario back down on the bed as he continued to fuck him hands gripped bruising onto Mario's hips as he filled him with his last thrust and pulled out bringing his cock down to Mario's mouth who accepted the cock willing, Mario didn't even get the chance to suck when Marco's hot load splattered onto his tongue, Marco pulled out of Mario's mouth and watched the younger man happily gulp down the load in his mouth then lick his lips afterwards satisfied. 

“I can't believe you came by watching me fucking you through the mirror reflection” Marco laughed  
“It was hot” Mario blushed   
“you are nothing but a little slut Mario”  
Mario giggled “But i'm your slut”  
Marco nodded and brought Mario in to his arms “and I wouldn't change you for the world, you are mine Mario, mine!”  
Mario nodded sleepily “yours”


End file.
